


Benediction

by Stone_Princess



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Religious Themes & References, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-08
Updated: 2003-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor seek absolution and finds it where he least expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rhiannonhero for looking it over and indulging me in my obsession.

I know we are the vengeful striking hammer of God. The Father will count us among the Saints for doing his work, but still I find myself nervous for the sins I am about to confess. We must destroy all that which is evil. So that which is good may flourish. But I have committed evil in my mind. I have committed sins in the name of Gad and been absolved. But now I have committed sins on my own soul.

I settle uneasily into the confessional. I have never feared confession before.

I hear the Priest enter.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been one year since my last confession," I try to keep my voice low as Murph is waiting for me in a nearby pew. I know he wouldn't willfully eavesdrop, but I don't want him to bear the weight of this sin. It is something I must carry alone.

"God is listening, my son."

"I have, since my last confession, had immoral thoughts," I take a deep breath, unsure, but I know that the mere 'telling of one's sins' is not enough for forgiveness. Without sincere sorrow, confession avails nothing, and the guilt of the sinner is greater than before. I know that I have sinned, but how sincere is my sorrow? I breathe and begin again.

"Father, forgive me for I have had impure and immoral thoughts about my own brother. He is the closest thing to me and we look after each other as You look after us." My hands are shaking. I try to breathe slowly. Ma always said no matter how painful or humiliating a confession may be, it is but a light penalty for the violation of God's law.

"Go on, my son," whispers the Priest, "When we repent and confess our sins, God is true to His Word. He forgives us all of our transgressions and makes us new again."

"I love my brother. Truly I do, with love that is pure and virtuous, but now, I find I see something else when I look at him. I, I..." My words falter as if somehow saying them out loud will make them truer rather than bringing the absolution I seek.

"Take your time, my child." The confessional fills with the sound of my breathing as I find the power to say the words. The Priest waits. God waits. Everything is still until I can speak.

"I love my brother, but I want something from him." In my ears my voice is flat, calm. That is enough for me to go on. "I find I think of him when I touch myself—"

"Another sin," the padre whispers.

"—I think things that I know are wrong. About how his skin would taste, the heat of it, the tenor of his voice as I give him pleasure." The true horror of this sin burns through me as I feel my cock stiffen at my words. Even here, in the house of God, my body betrays me, sinning on its own.

The Priest is silent as I pause, waiting again to save my damned soul.

"In my heart I know this is wrong," I continue, "but Father, I can't make the thoughts go away." As I speak the confessional opens and Murphy slips in to kneel at my feet. When I open my mouth to speak, he presses his finger to my lips, silencing.

My tongue slips out of its own accord and tastes the saltiness of the pad of Murph's finger. He reaches for my belt and rapidly undoes it.

"Without sorrow for sin there is no forgiveness," says the Priest. "Are you truly sorry for this sin?"

"Oh God, yes," I whisper as my brother frees my cock from my jeans and slides his mouth over it.

As the Priest prays, the words wash past me, waves over sand.

"God, the Father of mercies, through the death and the resurrection of his Son—" Murph's consecrating mouth scorches me beautifully. I lift my hips, pushing them in rhythm with Murph as his hand slips beneath me, pulling me to him. The tiny moans issuing from him are my benediction.

"—has reconciled the world to himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins—" The words echo in my head. 'Forgiveness of sins.' My brother has forgiven me for my thoughts, he forgives me with his mouth. Heat coils at the base of my spine, spinning through my body as look down to see Murph worshipping my cock, his eyes on mine.

"—through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace—"

It's as if God's own light shines on me, throbs through me as I come. My body shakes with surrender. It must be right, only God could make something feel this good. The realization is salvation. My breath sounds like choked sobs as Murph tucks my cock back into my jeans.

"Connor," he whispers, a blessing, so only I can hear as he presses his mouth to mine. I pull him closer to me, wanting more, knowing now guilt is gone. He wants too. I can taste it.

"—and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

"O God, be merciful to me, a sinner," I say as Murph pulls back, his eyes still on mine a small smile playing over his lips. I can feel his cock hard against my thigh.

"The beginning of good works is the confession of evil works. You do the truth and come to the light," the Priest says as Murph's mouth closes over mine again. "Ten Our Fathers' and an Act of Contrition."

"Thank you, Father," I murmur.

"I'll show you an act of contrition when we get home," Murph whispers in my ear.


End file.
